The True Shazzam(Fanon.)
Warnings ? - I don't own the original idea. - The original SHAZAM was owned by it's respective creators - I own the Fanon version only ! - I don't mind talking to others about this character, but only people i've known on this wiki as a friend, under my friendly email. ( I only give it to friends to contact ) - This is my 2nd tier infinite character,just a heads up. - I have non OP characters ready...just didn't upload them here yet...been busy with work in high school. - It will take me a while to have everything on this. - There are many similarities to the original, but slight differences that make them a bit different. - No matter what people thing, i'm NOT changing the name of SHAZAM's acronym. It sounds a lot more heroic compared to what i had in mind. - ENJOY ! Summary & Backstory ( Rolled into one. ) Yes, yes, many of us have already heard the powerful story behind SHAZAM . Billy Benson quite simply was a orphaned boy left at birth for some unknown reason. He always longed for a way to escape this life, and found it. Unfortunately, this wasn't a happy ever after story , but a new beginning that would turn him into the legendary superhero. When he was going to go home ( to the orphanage ) after going to school, he heard a very feint plea forhelp. He asked two people if they heard it, and turned as if he was crazy. Deciding this wasn't exactly his subconscious playing tricks on him, he decided to follow the sound of the help, that only got louder as it lead to the source. He found this very old cave, seemingly millions of years old. They were many arvings of runes that have been used in the Dawn of Creation. He turned around in recognition, as he heard the old man's voice. But, it didn't take him long to realize the man was dying. Before the mysterious ancient otherworldly wizard were to ceast, his other name, SHAZAM , was passed down to the child. He told him many things, especially that magic and things were real and alive. He also mentioned out of billions of nigh almighty, perfect people, he chose Billy, because of his purity, kindness, virtue, and he knows the strengths of weakness. With that, became unwanted responsibility. He said something to him, like this. " You will be granted the almighty powers of SHAZAM, the wisdom of Solomon , Strength of Hercules, Stamina of Atlas, Power of Zeus, etc. All the powers of ALL the fictional worlds were drawn from and made into the perfect SHAZAM. In order to call upon this power..." he tarted to disappear, the cave was slowly collapsing , as it was mainly him keeping it from perishing so long ago ." All you need to say... Is SHAZAM ! " . He entirely disappeared, never to be seen again. Billy hurried from the cave's secret exit,which obviously the Master of SHAZAM told him. As he went back home, his journey was far from over, as a child was watching him. Now, only ONE of my characters could've known about this THAT'S a child. As the child watched, she said : " You have the power to be able to stalemate me..now, i wonder if the old wizard SHAZAM really choose right . " She had omniscience, of course she knew. She had it off, as it was rather uninteresting to know everything. She disappeared into the darkness..never to be seen until their clash of fate. TBC ( TO BE CONTINUED. ) Personal Statistics Date of Birth: Uknown. He is 5 currently, but looks 30 when in his heroic persona, SHAZAM Place of Birth: New York Weight: Roughly 20 pounds in normal human form, Uknown weight when activating his heroic persona, SHAZAM. Height: Roughly about 3"9 when he is a normal human. He should be roughly 6 feet when he enters his heroic persona, SHAZAM ! Likes: Friendly people, the Justice League,, Avengers, Kindness, Dislikes: Black Adam, Triton, and a couple of differing villians, for valid reasons. Eye color: Light blue when in normal human mode, pale blue when he is in his Heroic Persona, SHAZAM Hair Color: Black in normal human mode, same when entering Heroic persona, SHAZAM ! Hobbies: Being a Superhero, reading, taking care of a stray cat he nows of whenever he is home, reading and watching the news, etc. Status: Alive Sexual orientation: Straight Theme: Uknown. Affiliation: Justice League , Avengers , Mount Olympus , Teen Titans , Omnipotence Vanguage, the Overseer's Bureau ( Co-Leader ) , many of affliations across the vastness of tie & space. Personality / Appearance When in normal human mode, Billy has been described as a pure person, as not even the Seven Deadly Sins once touched him in his life, and believe me, they tried their hardest, but didn't corrupt him. For a mortal, this is huge, as these Conceptual Deities were created to keep the balance of good and evil balanced. However, since his good is vastly stronger than his urge for evil, he was choosen by SHAZAM to becoe this world's protector, and the mightiest mortal.He sees the good in every soul, regardless even if they have a heart of evil. A perfect example of this when he casually fought off Triton, and was telling him in his heart he wanted Raven to be proud of him, even though what he planned threatened the entire DC Multiverse. He obviously is quite naive, because he still has the mind of a child. He is a warm and unnaturally kind kid, and helps whomever is in need, such as he is currently caring for a stray cat that he found on the street. He is a little kid with short black hair, and light blue eyes that seem to have the color of the sky. He wears a red hoodie ( though it sometimes changes for a red tee shirt ) with pockets in the front, and blue jeans. He normally wears his signature red shoes with white laces, that he uses in every one of his movies. When he is SHAZAM, he acts a lot more confident in his capabilities, but don't confuse it with cockiness or arrogance, as that will obviously be a mistake you will regret. He is way more Heroic, and is willing to challenge anyone to do the right thing. This has caused some minor betrayals in the past, for people didn't believe he was doing the right thing, until they were too late. He appears very commanding and strong, 6"3 in height, bigger than twice of Billy's normal height. He has a signature lightning bolt on the center of the clothing. He has a white cape, and apparently had a hood as well. Lightning usually flows throughout the entirety of the suit, it's normal for SHAZAM. His costume is mostly red, with yellow boots on his feet. His costume is friction less, which helps because sometimes he needs to go as fast as the Kingdom Come Flash would go . Powers and Abilities !! Complete Arsenal (Super Strength [ Has no definite scale in strength, as it is perhaps beyond infinity ] , Super Speed probably unlimited. Outspeed Kingdom Come Flash multiple times , Adaptation Reacte to and adapted to Beyonder's Reality Warping ] , Life and Death Manipulation [ Resurrected and destroyed people using this ability ] , Perfection [ While in SHAZAM mode, he is perfect in all conceptual aspects of the definition of perfection ] , Reality Perception [ Can perceive all of relaity, nothing can be hidden from him while he is in SHAZAM mode ] , Omnificence [ can create anything with nothing but a thought ], Invulnerability [ Virtually indestructible to all forms of physical damage while SHAZAM ] , Flawless Indestructibility [ Has no weaknesses worth noting while SHAZAM ] , Absolute Immortality [ Billy is eternal and Indestructible while in SHAZAM mode ], Omni-Negation [ can negate any attack while SHAZAM ], Superior Adaptation [ can adapt to anything and quickly evolve while SHAZAM ] , Omnifarious [ can shapeshift without limit when in SHAZAM mode ] , Absolute Condition [ he has absolute condition in both physical and mental when SHAZAM ] , Omnicompetence [ can handle any situation when SHAZAM ] , Omnicounter [ Has a counter to anything when SHAZAM ] , Power Immunity [ He has the power to be immune to any and all powers when SHAZAM ] , Conceptualization [ can create and manipulate any and all concept,s even new ones, when in shazam ], Concept Destruction/Lordship/Manipulation [ Can manipulate, embody any and all, and destroy any and all concepts when SHAZAM ] , Black Hole Manipulation [ Manipulated a black hole, and turned it into nothing, when in SHAZAM ], Absolute Access [ Can access anything when shazam, Reality Warping ( unlimited ) [ Has shown mnay feats of Reality Warping in SHAZAM ] , Absolute Darkness and Absolute Light [ Can manipulate and create the most powerful variations of light and darkness when in SHAZAM ] . Ultimate Freezing and Ultimate Burning [ He can burn ANYTHING and freeze ANYTHING when SHAZAM ] , Ultimate Air Manipulation [ Can manipulate air to it's fullest, when SHAZAM ] , Absolute Slicing [ Can slice through anything, with just his hands, when in SHAZAM ] , Fate Manipulation [ Can manipulate the strings of Fate, and is beyond that concept, when in SHAZAM ] , Imagination Manifestation [ Can manifest ANYTHING in his mind due to SHAZAM ] , Omniscient [ Wisdom of Solomon while in SHAZAM ] , Omnipresence [ Combined speeds of the Flash and Hermes, to a infinite degree more. Outspeed both many times Unatural Presence [ his presence was said to be radiating pure energy , while in SHAZAM , Divine Presence [ his presence is overwhelming, while in SHAZAM ] , Metapotence [ can do virtually anything without justification or question, because of SHAZAM , Absolute Existence [ He can control his existence without limit, with SHAZAM ] , Omnipotence Embodiment [ He is the embodiment and the thing that has the truest definition of Omnipotence, while in SHAZAM ] , Meta Summoning [ Can summon naything, and control anything he summons while in SHAZAM ], Meta Event Manipulations [ He can manipulate all events that just happened, has happened, has happened, or will happen with SHAZAM ] , Ultimate Invincibility [ He is undefeatable, when he is SHAZAM ] , Superpower Manipulation [ Can manipulate any superpower, with SHAZAM ] , Energy Manipulation [ can manipulate Energies, with SHAZAM ] , Time Manipulation [ Manipulation of time with SHAZAM ] , Space Manipulation [ Manipulation of Space with SHAZAM ] , Existence Manipulation [ Can manipulate his, or someone else's existence, when in SHAZAM ] , Elemental Manipulation [ Manipulation of the elements, using SHAZAM ] , Illusion Manipulation, [ Can manipulation illusions or illusions he creates with SHAZAM ] Absolute Illusions [ He can make illusions that are impossible to see through with SHAZAM ] , Body Manipulation [ Can manipulate the body with SHAZAM ], , All Superpowers in general) Explained in Detail powers and Abilities - Divine level of Combat Excellency - Combat Genius - Master Tactician - Regeneration ( Ultimate/Absolute level ) - Reality Warping ( Unlimited ) - Adapttion ( Ultimate level ) - Perception ( Omni-Level ) - Vast Intelligennce = STATS Tier: Unknown. ( '''Is tied to the strongest being in Fiction while in SHAZAM, and her tier level really isn't all that defined.. ) '''Name: '''Billy Watson, now Billy Parker ( adopted by Aunt May, technically Spider-Man's nephew now ) '''Nicknames: '''Earth's Mightiest Mortal , '''SHAZAM , Dork, many others Origin: 'The Parallel DC Multiverse that is parallel from my other Parallel DC Multiverse that is parallel to the original DC Multiverse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''5, but his birthday is around the corner, so basically 6. l Doesn't have a definite age. '''SHAZAM '''comes from a long line of ancient legenendary magicians and rulers, so he is basically a bit older than Creation. 'Attack Potency: ' Not even Bug level ( " wouldn't " be able to hurt a fly " ) l '''Unknown ' ( The only time he went all out was with a fight with the Fiction's Strongest ''. Was told by this OP character that he could easily bust fiction without batting a eye, if he wasn't pure hearted. '''Range: '''Street level ( completely threw a rock several feet awya, and hit the edge of a wall several thousaund feet from him. ) l '''Uknown. '( His range was most likely infinite, as he threw the same rock, throught World's Beyond, and not only did it circle every inch of it, but went across every Fictional world, and hit the last fictional world's edge, implying his range is extremely far. 'Speed: At least hypersonic + ' ( When he was "almost "late for school, he went at quick burst of speed that was as fast as the fastest speeds from a Mach 10, but he wasn't going all out . Runs from insanely fast people, but nowhere near the flash, on a daily basis. ) l 'Uknown, most likely At least Omnipresent + ( '''Outspeed the flash multiple times, and was revealed to be faster in every conceivable way. ) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Durability Scale|'Durability]]: At least High-Multiverse level ( Survived a point blank attack from the Anti-Monitor, but barely. ) l Unknown. ( H'He was tempted to laugh whenever Omnipotents try to attack him, examples that he fought including: True Form of the Presence, Hatoshi , Etc. ) 'Striking Strength: ' Low Human Level l '''At least True Infinity, likely far higher '(Has no limitations for strength. Riley was impressed by the amoount of force behind each punch SHAZAM threw. He was known as the strongest mortal, so his punches at full power could erase fiction as a whole if he doesn't hold back. Actually, he could still be holding back and destroy all of fiction with just a punch. His physical attacks can bypass durability. 'Lifting Strength: '''Above Average l '''At least Irrevelant, likely far higher '( No laws created or has been created, fiction, or not fiction, can suggest a limit for his lifting strength. ) '''Stamina: '''Godly l Bypassed Stamina to a Infinite Degree ( fought a being until the end of Creation, and still had enough energy to fly backwards in time to the timeline he wanted, then back to the End of Creation. '''Intelligence: '''Absolute Genius when he wants to be , but yet has the mindset of a child ( Solved things l Infinityscience ( Infinity + Omniscience )' '''Key: Normal Human Mode l SHAZAM ' Notable Attacks and Techniques Thundering Elbow: 'He attacks the person with blinding speed, with his elbow that is concentrated on lightning energies, that the entire world is moving slow in comparision. '''SHAZAM Thunder: '''Points the thunder strike at the person whom is in front of him, being hit with the same magical energy that transforms him into SHAZAM. He says those words in order to summon the thunder . Unforunately, it's serious pain for the person whom is hit. Intensity may vary '''The Power Of SHAZAM: ''SHAZAM uppercuts his enemy into the stratosphere and pummels his opponent with a series of blows. Then he elbows the opponent in the back, grabs his enemy by the legs, spins his enemy, and throws his opponent back on the ground. '''Chaos Black Hole Punish: '''SHAZAM summons two black holes instantneously beside his opponent, pulling him in from multiple ways. Then, he charges towards him, punching him in the face, as the black holes get closer. Eventually, the black holes rip him in half, and the two halfs are suck into each of the black holes. Feats - Casually keep up with The Runner and Flash respectively, and won the race, implying he is vastly faster than BOTH of them. ( Marvel & DC respectively ) - Defeated Thanos with the HOTU and with the Infinity Gauntlet ( Marvel ) - Confronted both the Spectre and The Living Tribunal in the DC/Marvel Crossover, and won, despite it being two against 1. ( DC/Marvel Crossover ) - The Primal Monitor was now a fly to SHAZAM, and could be swatted at any time because of what he did to us, but didn't do anything to it. - Soloed the Shini Megami Tensei Verse - Soloed Marvel Multiverse - Soloed DC Multiverse - Fought Zeus on Mount Olympus ( Marvel ) when he refused to show the Avengers any mercy. - Knocked out Odin ( Marvel ) out with simply a gust of wind. - Unaffected by anything Thor threw at him ( Marvel ). - He apparently can't be sensed by the Spider-Sense. ( Marvel ) - Black Bolt's voice didn't do ANY damage at all, and he was able to stand up to Thanos with Infinity Gauntlet - Defeated the Avengers easily, but didn't hurt them. ( Marvel ) - Also soloed the corrupted Justice League ( DC ) - Almost killed Dormammu because of what he discovered about his parents, but held off. - Destroy the Anti-Monitor the minute he was put in the battle. - Typhon ( Percy Jackson ) and Gaea ( Percy Jackson ) were terrified of SHAZAM when he mopped the floor with Tartarus, The Protegonoi and Embodiment of the Abyss, Tartarus. ( Percy Jackson ) - Defeated Chaos during Creation ( Percy Jackson ) Category:Superhero Category:Superheros Category:Omniscience Category:God Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Unknown Tier Category:Solos DC Category:Solos Marvel Category:Magic Users Category:Complete Arsenal